couch_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Jackson
James Cole Jackson (born December 31, 1996), also known as TheColetimate, is a comedian, business man, and let's player. He is a co-founder, cameraman manager, social media manager and host of Couch Force, TheColetimate Channel On Jul 2, 2015 , Cole began his YouTube gaming channel called TheColetimate (a fusion of the words Cole and Ultimate). He played through a few games such as Pokemon: Crystal Version, Moon Hunters, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, which is a Puyo Puyo style Sonic the Hedgehog game. Since the creation of Couch Force, Cole has not posted on TheColetimate. He wants to focus on the group project and can't seem the time or passion to do solo work. Mispronunciation Cole uses his username at local tournaments. It is often mispronounced as a result. Some good examples of this are Ko-Lay-Tee-Ma-Tay and Ko-Lit-Ti-Mate. Couch Force In early 2017, Tyler Bruce and his pal Conor Powers Stout decided to move in together and get an apartment in Tennessee. However, apartments are not cheap. So, to lower the price, the two bros searched for a couple of loyal dudes to go in with them on a deal. After some struggle the two found the ultimate roommates. Cole Jackson and Nathan Martin were their names and they were some rad dudes. With the plan all aligned, Tyler and Conor extended an offer to accept Cole and Nathan into the YouTube gaming channel they had been planning to do called Couch Gamers and a saga began. After some work arounds with the concept and idea, Couch Gamers quickly became the Couch Force we see today. Cole's crappy apartment, dubbed The Cole Dome, was the recording spot for the first five months of Couch Force. Featured Series * Rayman Arena * Super Mario Sunshine * Spyro the Dragon * Silent Hill * Pikmin * Super Mario 64 * Yoshi's Island * Metroid Prime * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Pokemon Heartgold * Banjo Kazooie * The Evil Within * Cuphead * Skyward Sword * Super Monkey Ball * Garry's Mod * Pikmin 2 * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Behind the Seams ** Episodes 1-7 * One-Offs ** Episodes 1, 7-9 * Cinema Force ** Episodes 1 Trivia * Cole's first game to play solo on Couch Force was Pikmin * Cole's favorite tile matching puzzle game is Puyo Puyo. * Cole's favorite Pokemon is Gengar, which is what is on his shirt in pixel form. * Cole's favorite movie franchise is Star Wars * Cole's favorite color is red. * Cole really likes the songwriter/singer kind of musical artist such as Ed Sheeran. * Cole is an excellent singer and knows a little bit of guitar and piano. * Cole is the oldest member of Couch Force * Cole really enjoys to go fishing * Cole enjoys cooking * Cole loves competitive games, his favorite being Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Cole is in school for business. * The name Couch Force was also created by Cole, and the group decided democratically on that as the official name. Category:Members